Vampires in town
by annizmon
Summary: A vampire lord Hao seeking his brideAnna and His assitant Ryu seeking his bride too [Hao x anna x ryu x Tamao] chapter 2 is up.. pls read n review....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Shaman king.

A/n : I was fancied by the vampires in my childhood and therefore writing a vampire story for shaman king . This story would be in between Hao, Anna and Ryu. Read the story and you know.

Chapter 1

A date with a Vampire Lord

The Vampire Lord

Living in a castle that was had been built hundred years ago, Hao, the vampire lord was lonely, as what he saw was only his servants who were doing their work to keep this castle away from the dust and cobwebs. The only person he would talk to is assistant cum caretaker, Ryu.

Ryu was a human, had been picked up by the lord himself after massacre of his family not long twelve years ago, when Ryu was only five that year. He came to pity him as he himself was the only one felt and had the same past as Ryu. His parents were killed in the kidnap and a dying vampire sucked his blood before him dropping to his death as he was injured seriously by the vampire hunter.

He was four at that time when he had become a vampire, the vampire told him to go into the mansion that he lived in before hell took his life away.

Hao was hunting for his food again in the darkness of the night, he had finished his meal sucking out blood from a adult, which was too much of food for him, but he finished it off without thinking as he had growing and topping the height faster than a seven year-old.

He came into picture of a boy crying looking for his parents and both hands clasping the wooden sword and attacked any one who went forward to him. An idea struck him, he can have a playmate in the castle finally, but keeping his human form.

Ryu had been serving him loyally as he was his savior and his only friend there when he was in trouble, twelve years had passed and now, Hao was nineteen and he himself was seventeen.

* * *

It was time a boy meeting a girl, romance. That's what Ryu was thinking. He could match up some girls with his master, Hao. With that thought, he went into his cell and told him of this idea that was in his mind and whether he wanted another person, a human to come into the castle as his bride.

"Master, can I speak my mind out?" asked Ryu for his permission to tell him what he was thinking.

"Sure, I don't think you needed the permission, you are always speaking freely with me all the time round." Hao answered his approach straight to his point.

"I think you have reached the age for marriage, for this case in a human, you need to find a soul mate for your production." Ryu went straight to his point with any delaying of time.

"So, you needed me to have someone to look after me and play my games so that you can relax a little, or say that it is you who needed the so called "Soul mate" yourself?" Hao heard what he had said and questioned him back with another question of his.

"If I can have it, that's good, but now I asking your approval for a lady to come into the castle to live and marry her. I can send out notices of you seeking a bride." Ryu asked Hao again on his thinking of getting himself a bride.

"Sure, why not, Ryu, you can have one too, since you have been serving me well for the past twelve years and you are my good buddy, not just playmate and caretaker, you can have one too." Hao agreed with Ryu's idea and told to get him a bride too as he did not want Ryu to feel lonely after he had married.

* * *

The bride seeking letter went by:

Attention to all the ladies all over the world,

Fubari castle has two bachelors, seeking out for their soul mates.

Girls who are interested will go on the helicophow Hao and Anna had met and later marrying her as his wife. The story will be Hao x Anna x Ryu. Ryu x ? Hope you like the story. Please review the story, telling me whether I should continue. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Shaman King.

A date with a vampire lord and his assistant 2

Thanks for the reviews. Two of the reviews said I was weak in my Grammar, so I got an editor to edit my mistakes. Hope that will bring about some improvements in my story. Now, on with chapter 2.

Anna did not like the way Hao looked at her. It was as if he was looking right into her very soul. The gaze felt intrusive, and she felt afraid, though she would never admit it out loud. Still, there was something that kept eluding her.

'Why did he chose me to be his bride?' She pondered silently.' And why would someone as cold and emotionless wants a wife?'

She could not help but recall what happened earlier, their first meeting... ...

Flashback...

Anna Kyoyama, seventeen, single, with shoulder-length blond hair, flawless white skin, and one drop-dead gorgeous young lady. The said young lady was currently standing at the door way leading to the castle with her companion, a pink haired young lady Tamao. Both ladies came because of the advertisements, Anna because marring a rich bachelor was her dream, and Tamao because Anna ordered her to.

After standing there for sometime, Tamao noticed Anna's gaze on her and finally registered that since she is her maid, it is therefore her duty to ring the door bell.

Almost immediately, the door opened, showing a brown-haired young man.

" I am Hao, master of this castle." The man introduced. " My servant is currently preparing dinner, so he is unable to be present."

Anna felt unnerved. This man, Hao, sounded so cold and unfeeling, its as if he could less if his guests suddenly drop dead at his feet. And his eyes, they are so mysterious, and piercing, and they were staring straight at her.

" Let me show you to your rooms... ..."

End flashback.

Shaking her head, Anna cleared her thoughts and proceeded to the dining hall for dinner.

Dinner was served as Anna and Hao sat at the long table. Ryu bowed to Anna courteously before serving the dishes.

"I am Ryu, Hao's caretaker," Ryu introduced himself before he went about describing the dishes. "This is Salmon, grilled over the skin, so the skin is crispy. It is marinated thoroughly in pepper, salt and some fragrant herbs, just enough to bring out the natural taste of the fish. The sauce consists of melted cheese and butter poured over the fish, topped with spring onions. Boiled broccoli were cut into small pieces and placed around the plate, and mashed potatoes coated with butter and herbs in the center."

Anna examined the dish critically before she cautiously tasted it. One bite was all it takes to discourage her in making further attempts on the food. It tasted raw and slightly sour, and the toppings were to diluted, basically unfit for consumption for the great Anna Kyoyama. Pushing the plate aside, she then stared murderously at Ryu.

Undaunted, Ryu served a bowl of soup to the guest. This time round, there were mushrooms, chicken shreds, corn and pasta in the soup. Anna sipped a bit before deciding that it met her standards, and finished it.

Ryu appeared again, and this time he was bringing in the dessert.

When Ryu went toward to her side, Anna said "You should have served the soup first before the main dish. Your main dish is simply unfit for human consumption, though the soup is nice. And I am not taking the dessert, too much sugar. I think your chef needs more practice." Anna pushed her chair as she stood up and walked away.

Ryu put the dessert away as he knew that Hao did not like sweet stuff. Later , Ryu went to Hao's room when Hao was sipping his coffee and sat down next to him. "So, how do you feel about Anna."

"She is beautiful and arrogant, but her underneath it all, her character is about the same as yours. I would say that you are both a gift made from heaven." Ryu gave a pat on his buddy before leaving his room.

Mean while, in Anna's room, Tamao, her maid cum caretaker cum playmate was undressing her master for bed. She then went out of her master's room, returned to her room.

She took her changing clothes to the bathroom located at the hall way. She took off her clothes, turned on the tap to let the cooling water splash onto her body.

When her head looked up, she saw several pairs of eyes and fangs of teeth on the ceiling. She let out a scream. Ryu heard a scream and rushed straight to the bath area. He knocked down the door which Tamao was in to see what happened. A pink-haired girl bumped onto him hard on his chest and fainted. Ryu hugged her to as she fell onto him, and when it finally registered in his mind that the girl in his arms was nude, blood gushed out from his nose. He put her down so that he could remove his jacket to cover her. Ryu was afraid that she would catch a cold as he delivered her to her room, as she is still unconscious.

When Tamao regained consciousness, she saw an unfamiliar man seating on the chair next to her bed, and she screamed once again. The scream woke the sleeping Ryu up. When he saw that the pink-headed girl was awake, he said "Why did you scream just now in the bathroom?"

Tamao had not recovered back from her scare so Ryu shook her to get her senses back.. "What did you just say? I'm sorry I did not catch what you said." Tamao said apologetically.

"I asked why did you scream when you were in the bathroom." Ryu repeated.

"I saw several pairs of eyes and fangs hanging on the ceiling of the bathroom, therefore I screamed for help. What are those things?" Tamao was puzzled about the things that were hanging over the ceiling.

"Those were vampire bats, by the way, but don't worry, they do not feed on human blood." Ryu answered her question with a mischievious wink.

Patting her chest, letting out a sight of relieve, Tamao looked down and realized that she was not wearing any clothes; she quickly took the blanket to cover herself, trying futilely to save herself from embarrassment.

Ryu gave a grin and said before stepping out of her room, "I already saw that voluptuous body of yours so you don't have to cover it." Ryu laughed as he walked out of her room.

"What… !" Tamao yelled as the door closed behind him.

_What a jerk?_

_Why did he say that to me? Voluptuous... ... Did he mean it?_

_Aaarrgh, what am I thinking!_

_Who is he?_

Tamao's mind was filled questions that she wanted to ask him, but after she recalled what had happened, she felt worried that her master would scold for taking a bath so late at night.

She put on some lighter clothes and went to bed to sleep so that she could sleep comfortably.

The next morning, Tamao was awakened by the croak of the frog. She made her bed and changed to an outing dress before going out of her room to wake her master up from the bed.

"Princess Anna, time to wake up." Tamao went into her room and slide open the curtain to let the morning sunlight shine into the room.

Once the room was lighted, Anna kicked the blanket that was covering her body away and sat on the bed, eyes closed and brushing her hair with her fingers to smoothened her messy hair.

Tamao walked over to the basin and carried it over to let her master so that she could use the water to clean her face. Then, she helped her dress up and together they went to the dining hall to eat their breakfast.

On the table laid four plates holding two pieces of toast, two pieces of hotdog and ham, a scoop of chopped salad. One glass of orange juice, another cup of plain water and one saucer and cup of tea was laid in front of the plate. There was a teapot, milk and sugar in the middle of the table.

At this moment, Hao and Ryu walked out from the other side of the hall, Hao asked Tamao and Anna to sit down to have breakfast with him. Ryu took the last seat which was not taken and started to put the ham and the hotdog into the toast and covering it with the other one and gave the plate in front to Hao. He then did the same thing for himself and started swallowing the bread and at times swallowing the cup of plain water then the orange juice then the tea and walked off to started his work.

After Ryu left, Tamao helped Anna cut the ham, hotdog and toast into bite-sized pieces before she passed back to Anna and moved on with hers. In the mean while, Anna gulped don the glass of plain water as Tamao was cutting her meal into smaller pieces. Anna ate the pieces slowly and chewed for a very long while before swallowing it down her throat. Sipping the orange juice to help her swallow her food more quickly, she finished her meal half and hour later.

Tamao who had long finished her meal waited for her master to finish her food before she moved on to do her things.

Anna realized that Hao did not touch his food; Anna decided to ask him to break the silence and start the ball rolling.

"Why are you not eating your breakfast?" Anna asked Hao, this being the first time she spoke to him.

"I don't like to let people see me eat. Can you please excuse me and leave so that I can eat my breakfast in peace. Thank you." Hao wanted Anna to go out of the dining hall but he did not want her that he was being rude.

"Ok, I am leaving. Hope that you can have your meal in peace." Anna got up from her chair and walked straight to her room without turning back to see Hao.

Hao did not eat his meal. He needed only to drink blood and nothing else. He left the hall and went to his room to continue reading his novel

Ryu was busy wiping the windows when he saw Tamao walking along the corridor, and he climbed down the ladder he was stepping on.

A/n : I got someone to edit the story so this chapter would be a better one.. Thanks inquiringfate64 for editing my story… hope that you readers enjoyed the story…. Read and review the story….


End file.
